


Scratching the Itch

by UltimateSin



Series: Humans Loving Animals [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Doggy Style, Group Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shepard loves canines, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSin/pseuds/UltimateSin
Summary: Jane Shepard was the first to admit she had unique tastes. It may have come from isolation growing up. Or her interest in the life her parents had lived. Or maybe she was just one fucked up individual. But growing up, her sexual partners were… not human. And that continued when she eventually ended up on Tuchanka, discovering a beast that knew would satisfy her most primal of desires.It’s quite a long story towards the… climax… and it’s utterly, utterly depraved. It was a great fun to write.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Dog, Female Shepard/Varren
Series: Humans Loving Animals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072406
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Scratching the Itch

Jane Shepard was the first to admit she was a little fucked up. She knew, but she didn’t particularly care. In fact, she enjoyed the fact she would be seen as one hell of a messed up individual if her secret was ever exposed. Well, if her secrets were ever exposed, she’d probably see the inside of a court room and possibly a jail cell. People didn’t look kindly upon the things she did.

Putting it simply, Jane Shepard loved animals. She assumed it came from the fact she grew up on a farm, isolated from nearly anyone else. It hadn’t started a young age, it was only when she was becoming a woman, discovering her own body, that she started to show an interest. She always thought it was simply due to the lack of anyone else to talk to as to why she started to experiment with certain animals around the farm. It had started innocently enough, or so she thought.

The first cock she ever saw was that of one of her father’s horses. The sheer size of it had amazed her. She’d seen pictures in books and on the extranet, of course, but seeing an enormous horse cock seemed to awaken something inside her. She found herself being distracted thinking about it during her online classes and knew she had to do something about it.

Waiting for night to fall and her parents to head off to bed, she grabbed a torch and headed out to the barn. Her father kept a few horses but the one she wanted was the stallion which was her favourite. The horse seemed to know and like her, always comfortable in her presence. She rubbed his face as always, giving him a little food to munch on, as she ran a hand down his flank.

Getting down onto her knees, she could see where his sheathed cock was. Knowing he might react poorly, she carefully moved herself underneath him, making sure she kept touching him so he at least knew where she was. Then it came to trying to get his cock out. Reaching up, it didn’t take long to provoke a reaction, his incredibly thick cock slowly appearing. She gasped, unable to believe how long and thick it turned out to be, her small hands unable to wrap around the thick shaft.

The horse reacted, of course, ensuring she kept her tone soothing to keep him calm. She was the only one who was able to mount the stallion with ease, taking it for a ride around the farm. And he seemed to calm down immediately as her hands started to rub up and down his thick shaft. Having never done anything like this before, she was a little clumsy and unsure, but she’d read up about masturbating, so could only hope the horse would enjoy it, as she knew what would happen if he did.

The horse did, as it eventually came. And when a horse climaxes, it cums a lot. It absolutely covered her face and body in its creamy white cum, making her giggle as thick spurt after spurt fired from his enormous cock. Once the horse seemed to be empty, she was satisfied, at least for the moment. Leaning back against the side of the stall, she rubbed her pussy furiously, no surprise she came herself within a couple of minutes. She’d obviously never done anything so taboo, there was this desire already building in the back of her mind to do other things.

She gently rubbed the horse again, and if she didn’t know any better, it seemed to be thankful for making him cum. Before she returned to the house, she made sure to clean herself off. She’d never be able to fuck the horse, it would kill her, but the idea of heading out to jerk it off and cover herself in cum amused her.

While she amused herself with that, she thought of another animal she could have fun with. They kept dogs, of course, being on a farm, and her father had always loved German Shepherds. They had three of them, and all of them had adored her since they were puppies. She often slept with them during the night, though it was all perfectly innocent until after that night with the horse.

Making sure her door was shut and closed, she had a wicked idea one evening when two of the dogs, Max and Wolf, joined her on the bed as usual. Feeling particularly horny, she soon had her clothes off, the dogs looking on curiously, as she started to fondle her aching, incredibly wet pussy. And she noticed the curious looks from the two dogs as she started to moan.

“Bet you love my scent, don’t you, Max?” she moaned, “Maybe you and Wolf could lick my pussy? Or maybe you could slide your doggy cock inside me and take my virginity?”

The idea of losing her virginity to one of her dogs made her cum hard, needing to cover her mouth with her free hand, as although the door was locked, her parents could still knock and ask what she was doing. Sliding her fingers back inside her, she held them up to the dogs then slid them in her mouth, making an approving sound. “I taste nice, Max. Would you like to taste me?”

Sliding fingers back in her pussy, she offered them to Max. He eagerly licked her fingers, making her chuckle, before she did the same thing for Wolf, just as eager to lick her fingers. She did that a few times, letting them enjoy her taste, hoping they might get curious enough. Max was the first one to move, sniffing the air before she felt his cold nose press at her pussy. It was something they’d done before, seeming to sense when she was turned on, and always seemed to know when she was ovulating. It was likely some sort of primal sense every animal had.

When he ran his rough tongue up her slit, she couldn’t help smile as she immediately knew she’d made the right decision. And Max seemed to sense she was happy, as he was soon lapping at her cunt, and she needed to cover her mouth constantly to prevent making too much noise. Spreading her legs nice and wide, when Wolf joined in to start licking her as well, she had the most powerful orgasm of her life so far. It was almost too much, but it felt so good, she couldn’t ask them to stop just yet.

She lost count of how many orgasms she had before she had to gently pushed them away, patting the bed for them to lie next to her, scratching both their heads. “Good boys. You are such good boys making me cum like that,” she whispered.

The dogs had always listened to her, and they were smart enough to be trained quickly. Once she had their third dog, Beau, as trained as the other two, her pussy received so much attention, she was sure her parents must have started to assume something. Every night, she would have one or two of her dogs in her room, their noses immediately at her pussy, inhaling her scent, wanting to lick her. Being desired by her dogs made her eager to want to return the favour, but she was unsure how they would react.

In the end, it barely took any training, the dogs having the same sort of primal desire to mate with her, or so it seemed. She’d done a little research, but knew, because she was human, it would hopefully be a little different. Taking Max and Wolf into her room, as she would admit they were her favourites, she had them lie down next to her as soon as she was naked. Turning onto her stomach and lifting her arse up, she began to rub her pussy as always, already wet as the idea had been on her mind all day.

She knew she’d have to get the dogs hard first, as mating with her would be different to a dog. Both were curious more than anything else when she started to rub around their sheathed cocks, making sure she didn’t touch their balls, aware they were sensitive and could provoke a negative reaction. Eventually focusing on Max, as he had been the first to lick her pussy, and as the largest dog, she thought he’d have the biggest cock, she soon had his cock nice and hard. It was obviously different to a human one, but as soon as he was ready, she turned onto her stomach and lifted her arse up.

“Up, Max,” she said, and the training worked, as he immediately got behind her, feeling his cold nose sniffing at her pussy. She couldn’t help giggle. “Yes, Max, I’m nice and wet for you cock. Up!”

Feeling him mount her, he was heavier than she expected, but she felt his hot cock sliding against her slit, making her moan. Max was panting above her, feeling his need to slide his cock inside her. She slowly reached back, gently wrapping fingers around the thick shaft and aimed it for her pussy. Being a dog, he wasn’t gentle sliding it in, but she didn’t have to worry about her hymen. That had disappeared long ago during a horse ride.

Feeling the thick cock of her dog slide inside her almost made her orgasm immediately. He started to pump into her without delay, his paws forcing her down into the bed, as she started to moan loudly, covering her mouth in time to cover most of them. She couldn’t believe how good it felt, nor how long and thick her dog’s cock was. She almost starting weeping at how good it felt, turning her head to see Wolf watching intently.

Making a gesture, she wasn’t surprised to see Max fucking her seemed to be turning the other dog on, as his thick cock was already hard and ready to fuck her. An idea crossed her mind, and she gestured for Wolf to lie close by, and without much thought, she moved her head to lick his cock. It tasted funny, obviously, but once she was used to the taste and feel, she attempted to suck the cock of her other dog.

He seemed to enjoy it, panting and his tail wagging, and she was soon in the position of having one dog fuck her while blowing the other dog. What made her laugh was that her first time was a threesome. With dogs. But she couldn’t remember a happier time nor as loved as she was in that moment. Both dogs had been utterly loyal to her since they arrived on the farm. And she loved them dearly.

Max fucked her for longer than she expected before feeling this thick cock throb in her tight pussy, moaning loudly as she felt it fire spurt after spurt of his hot cum inside her. Knowing he was going to knot, and possibly get distressed, she stopped blowing Wolf to turn her head back, using a tone Max would know well to keep him calm, gesturing for him to just lie on her as she lowered herself down. He remained connected to her for a few minutes before he was able to pull out.

Lying down next to her, panting happily, her licked her face as she gestured for Wolf to have his turn. Being fucked by a second dog the same night made her orgasm rather hard again, but having already blown the dog, he was rather turned on and came inside her rather quickly. Once his knot was complete, she turned onto her back, lying with a dog to either side of her. “This will be our little secret,” she whispered, giving both of them a scratch.

It remained a secret until the moment she was caught. It lasted at least a few months, and her behaviour certainly became more brazen the longer it went on. She was horny all the time, her pussy almost constantly wet, eventually giving up wearing underwear. Her dogs were always aware, noses constantly nuzzling her pussy. Whenever she had a moment of privacy, she’d lower her trousers or lift her dress, whichever dog nearest eagerly licking at her pussy, almost seeming to enjoy making her cum.

As for being fucked, after that first time, she was definitely the pack bitch once Beau was trained to join in. Spending a lot of time alone on the farm, and with plenty of isolated areas, being fucked out in the open by one or more of her dogs was a real thrill. Sometimes she’d take only one with her, letting the likes of Max fuck her over and over again. Sometimes she’d take all three dogs, and they’d happily line up, the three of them fucking her in a row. Walking back to the farm with their cum leaking out of her was a real thrill.

She also started to take more chances, heading into the barn with one of her dogs, bending over to be fucked in the presence of the other animals. Admittedly, her favourite was Max. He was in her room every night and seemed to love licking her pussy, making her own happy. She was now returning the favour eagerly, training Max to get hard as she rested on all fours, mounting her with his cock sliding into her mouth. She’d swallowed loads of his cum by now. And as for being fucked, she was definitely his bitch, and she loved the feeling.

It all ended the day her father caught her being fucked by Max in the barn. Her brazen attitude had obviously been noticed, but it was actually a relief she was finally caught. The reaction… was probably what she should have expected. But the surprise there was no yelling or shouting. There was only… disgust. And disappointment.

Sitting before her parents at the dinner table, she was defiant. The dogs had been locked up in the barn. “You’re now well past the age where we can kick you out,” her father said, “Your mother and I have suspected something for quite a while now, Jane.”

“I can’t believe my only daughter, our only child, fornicates with dogs,” her mother murmured, wiping her eyes.

“You will obviously be leaving, Jane. You may pack a bag of your things. We will drive you to the nearest town. From there, you are on your own.” Her father sighed. “We don’t wish to hear from you again.”

That did upset her, though she did not cry. “What about Max, Wolf and Beau?”

“They will stay, of course,” her father replied, “They’re dogs, Jane! What the fuck…” He stopped himself and sighed. “Whatever the case, they are innocent in this. I can’t even begin to understand what you were thinking. I think the only one who could possibly understand is a therapist. So, go pack a bag of your things. You have an hour.”

She packed what she thought she’d need within the hour, heading outside to the truck where her father was waiting. She could hear the dogs barking, glancing to see them behind the face, watching her. “Get in the truck,” her father ordered.

She would have loved to say goodbye to her dogs, her lovers, but she knew her father would probably get physical if she tried. With a sigh, she got into the truck, watching the farm disappear in the side mirror. The drive to the nearest town took a couple of hours. Her father barely said a word the entire trip. Jane rested her head against the window, watching the empty miles pass by.

Arriving in town, the truck stopped outside a transit station. He didn’t look her way as he spoke. “You’re on your own now, Jane. Don’t try and call us. I had a feeling something was going on, but I never thought…”

“At least six months,” she said with pride, then smirked as she added, “Max was my first.”

He sighed. “I don’t want to know. Just… get out and go. I can’t bear to look at you.”

She did as he asked. As soon as she closed the door, he put the truck into gear and pulled away. She had a feeling she would never hear nor see her parents again. What made her smile sadly was that fact didn’t bother her. She was really going to miss those dogs though.

Within a month, she decided on joining the Alliance, as a young woman who’d grown up on a farm, had little formal education or training, had very few opportunities. She was accepted immediately, as she was incredibly strong and fit from the years on the farm. What she learned rather quickly at basic is that, apart from being one of the few women, she seemed to be attractive, as plenty of her male colleagues took a fancy to her.

But she wasn’t interested. There was no chance of explaining what she preferred, but despite rather blunt offers of sharing a bed for a bit of fun, she turned down every single one. She figured that most simply thought she was a lesbian. God, if they actually learned the truth of what she really liked, she’d be forced out of the Alliance so quickly…

The busy life and constant training then service at least kept her mind off things. That’s not to say she didn’t masturbate constantly. She bought herself a custom dildo, shaped exactly like the cock of her doggy lovers, and it was only when fucking herself with it, enjoying orgasm after orgasm, did she finally release some of the pent up emotion. She had always known what happened was possible, but had hoped it would have lasted much longer before their relationship was discovered.

She only had an opportunity to finally have another canine companion once she had taken command of the _Normandy_ ten years later. Her life between joining up and then had been one assignment after another, or more and more training, and without a settled home life, the thought of purchasing or obtaining another companion was impossible.

After checking regulations and seeing none that banned pets from being on board a ship, she immediately found a pound, hoping they would have the dog she wanted. They did, and she soon bought a young German Shepheard, a real reminder of Max. She almost wept when, getting down on a knee, he immediately bounded over and started to lick her face as she rubbed the back of his neck.

“He likes you,” the lady showing her around said.

“I do love dogs,” she whispered, “Particularly German Shepherds. Had three of them when growing up.”

“You miss them?”

“Missed them every day since I left the farm. They were my constant companions. I loved them dearly.”

She would have loved adding the fact Max had taken her virginity, and that for months, the three dogs had been her constant companions and lovers, but the reaction would no doubt be negative. But they let her take the dog after signing all the paperwork, christening him as Max the Second, though she’d just call him Max, for short.

There were one or two questions about the arrival of her back on the ship with her dog, but he was immediately popular, even a mascot for the ship. She immediately had him in her cabin constantly, and slowly but surely, she started to train him. Like her previous dogs, he was naturally affectionate and curious, but the big step would be introducing anything sexual. She allowed the trust to develop first, so while she was ever so eager to have him fuck her, she didn’t want to scare him off.

But having Max lick her pussy didn’t take too long. Once he was her companion, she was constantly horny once again, and she was adamant he could sniff her scent, as just like the others, he would nuzzle at her pussy, making her giggle as his nose almost burrowed between her legs. Once she was confident he would react well, she lowered her trousers and panties when his nose was between her legs, allowing him to get a real sniff of her scent.

“You’re turning me on, boy,” she whispered, lowering her fingers to her pussy, sliding them inside herself, before lifting them to her mouth, making an approving noise. “I taste delicious, Max. Would you like a taste?”

Just like the other dogs, she fed him her pussy juices first, sliding fingers inside herself before offering them for Max to lick. He did without hesitation, and after a few times, she shuffled on the seat, spreading her legs. Max was curious, but obviously hesitant, so she just tapped her pussy with a finger. “Get it, boy. My pussy is yours.”

Soon as he licked her, and she reacted positively, it was as if the past ten years disappeared. It was just like being back on the farm again. She almost wept with joy that first time. Within a couple of weeks, she had Max trained to fuck her. Just like Max, Wolf and Beau, he seemed to be eager to fuck her. She didn’t quite understand that, but whenever she got down on all fours and offered her pussy, Max was soon trained to mount her, sliding his thick cock inside her, pumping hard and fast, filling her with his hot cum within a few minutes. She came constantly from it, almost making up for all the orgasms she had missed out.

Unlike the three dogs back on the farm, where she only trained them to mount her like a dog, she trained Max to fuck her while she was on the back. She loved looking down to see his thick doggy cock disappearing inside her, and he always panted happily as he fucked her, scratching his face and neck to keep him calm whenever he came inside her and knotted, learning to lie down on her chest. He’d lick her face once he’d cum, and she’d happily open her mouth, letting him lick inside it. That alone seemed so… taboo.

She was fairly sure no-one on the ship suspected anything, but unlike back on the farm, she didn’t take any chances. Outside of the small cabin, Max was just her loyal canine companion, slowly training him to only be ‘naughty’ when they were in privacy. The only concern she ever had was when with an asari who wanted to meld. She was fairly sure Liara figured something out the second time she melded, as her eyes and face suggested she had learned about her past. Before the asari could ask any questions, Shepard moved the subject on, and Liara didn’t appear confident to raise the issue.

Up until the destruction of her ship, Max was a constant companion. When heading for war, Shepard refused to see the dog taken off the ship. Even the crew wanted her companion to stay. Every night from that first time to the destruction, Max would fuck her. Sometimes it would only be once or twice, but over time, Max built up stamina, and she loved being fucked by her dog for hours on end.

But then her ship was blown up. Thankfully, she assumed Max survived, as she ordered him to an escape pod. She’d trained him to do that upon boarding the first time.

Two years dead changed her life. Hearing she had been basically killed wasn’t as upsetting as hearing Max had been found a new home. She had no problem weeping in the shuttle when told he had new owners. Miranda and Jacob appeared surprised, Shepard explaining that she had simply shared a deep bond with her companion, and she was happy to hear he was still alive. But, in the back of her mind, was the idea of finding him.

But it was the first trip to Omega that changed her life. She was obviously aware that the other species of the galaxy kept their own sort of pets, but the first time she met a varren, despite not being the most beautiful of species, there was no missing the canine qualities, and that primal sense in the back of her mind was soon springing to life.

She knew where varren were from, but she did ask questions around Omega about the purchase of one. Most laughed in her face, particularly batarians, claiming a human woman would be incapable of handling such an animal. She guessed telling them that she wanted it as a fuck-buddy probably wouldn’t go down well. Then she thought, “Fuck it,” when talking to the last one.

“Why would you want a varren companion?” the batarian asked, “Don’t you have things called dogs?”

“I want a varren to fuck me,” she stated simply, thankful it was only herself in the small shop.

The four eyes of the batarian blinked in surprise before she was fairly sure a smirk formed. “So, got a taste for canine cock?”

“I’ve only ever been fucked by dogs,” she admitted happily.

The batarian nodded, seeming to understand. He took out a datapad and handed it over. “Look, I’ve got to be honest. Varren are generally not sold as… you know, sexual things. They’re beasts of war. And you’ve got to be aware that varren are more vicious than your Earth dogs.”

“I’m aware.”

“The place on that datapad might cater to your needs, but I doubt they’ll sell a human a varren, even if you state you want it for… what you want it for.”

“What about Tuchanka?”

“Ask the krogan?” That made him laugh. “I mean, sure, if you know a krogan who is willing to do it. Most will just think you’re insane and tell you to piss off.”

The shop suggested by the batarian certainly catered to some unique tastes, but they would simply not sell a varren to her, even when she bluntly told them what she wanted it for. The batarian who ran the shop suggested she could find vorcha if she wanted to be fucked by animals, but Shepard knew what she wanted. Another canine companion to fuck her. Preferably more than one, if she was honest.

Luckily for Shepard, an opportunity to head towards Tuchanka opened up quicker than she anticipated, after her team recruited a tank krogan, that was a pain in the arse to deal with, and once he started to hit puberty, it was suggested a journey to his homeworld would be best. With the thought of varren constantly in the back of her mind, going so far as to search the extranet for videos of varren fucking anything, she was pleased to hear her old friend, Urdnot Wrex, was had taken charge of his own clan.

Landing on Tuchanka a couple of days later, she was rather antsy in anticipation, hoping that she would find someone understanding. Wrex greeted her life the old friend she was, and Grunt was introduced and led off to learn about his people, she sat down with Wrex.

“I have an unusual request,” she stated.

“You can ask me anything, Shepard.”

“I want a varren.”

He remained silent, his eyes looking her up and down. “What do you want it for?” he asked carefully.

“Can I be honest, Wrex? Only between you and me?”

“Sure, Shepard.”

So she explained everything. Unlike most other people, who would have recoiled in horror, he seemed amused by her story more than anything. “Damn, discovered by your father and kicked out of home. Tough break.”

She shrugged. “It was worth those many months they fucked me.”

“You really enjoy it?”

“Wrex, I’ve never been with a human. Three dogs on the farm. And Max when on the ship. I guess you never assumed a thing?”

That made him laugh out loud, but as he seemed amused more than anything, it helped her relax. “You sure you want a varren, Shepard? I know about your Earth dogs. They’re generally placid creatures. Varren are anything but. Even when trained, they’re still vicious fuckers. Mating won’t be pleasant.”

“I wouldn’t mind it a little rough.” She stood up and sat on the side of his throne. “I just want to be fucked, Wrex. I haven’t been fucked since I woke up. And I don’t have a dog with me to do it. And since learning about varren, I’ve got this… need that needs satisfying.”

He patted her leg. “I’ll talk with someone and get it organised. No doubt you’ll want this kept private?”

“Please.”

“You want to keep one?”

“I think doing that on the ship would be impossible. I’m going to get another dog, or maybe the same one. But I wouldn’t mind visiting…”

“Wait a moment…”

He stood up and disappeared, returning a few minutes later with a datapad, handing it over. “Tuchanka and Omega are considered two of the most lawless planets in the galaxy. The planet listed here is worse. But I know for a fact there are people who head there who seek… well, I’ll put it bluntly, bizarre desires, Shepard. I’m not one to judge you, you’re free to do what you want. But this planet… I know they keep varren for breeding, and also for other things. But I would suggest you head there alone. You’ll get what you want there.”

“And here?”

“Already being organised. I warn you, though. You will end up covered in scratches, and varren cock… well, it’s going to hurt, Shepard.”

“Long as it fucks me.”

“Oh, it’ll fuck you. The krogan handler will need to help to start. He’ll teach you basic commands. Simple words and gestures. The varren won’t see you as one of its own, but once it starts fucking you, it’ll be fine.”

“Thanks for being understanding, Wrex.”

“Oh, I don’t understand, Shepard. Not at all. But you’re my friend, and I can at least understand the difficult you have in your desires.”

Half an hour later, a trio of krogan turned up, Wrex nodding to her to follow them. As they walked along, they suggested she was the first human to ask for what she wanted, but she wasn’t the first species of that krogan to ask. “Get quite a few asari, actually,” the handler stated, “Though they’re smart enough not to meld.”

She was led into what looked like had once been a hospital ward. There was a mattress on the ground covered with a blanket. Not pleasant smelling but she knew this wasn’t going to be classy. The krogan handler suggested she get herself ready, so as he disappeared, she happily stripped herself down naked, lying back on the mattress, spreading her legs and feeling her already dripping wet pussy. The anticipation alone was making her heart start to pound, rubbing herself as she closed her eyes, thinking of the thick varren cock ready to pump inside her.

Hearing footsteps approach, she opened her eyes to see the handler with a leashed varren. She twisted her body, keeping her legs spread, seeing the varren sniff the air. “Well, he’s interested, at least. Though he might be seeing you as a meal,” the krogan stated.

“Will he lick my pussy?”

“He might. I’ll bring him closer.”

Having a krogan in the room while doing it wasn’t what she had planned, but she didn’t really care. The varren came closer, kneeling between her head, sniffing her pussy a few times. Just feeling him inhale her scent made her shudder. The krogan chuckled at her obvious need. “Go on, boy,” she murmured, “You’ll love the taste.”

The tongue of the varren was long, dripping with saliva, and rougher than any dog she’d been with. But feeling it run up against her slit caused her to moan so loudly, she was sure people back on the ship would have heard her. The varren seemed to approve, as she was soon lapping at her cunt happily, or so it seemed, and it took all of a couple of minutes for the first orgasm to rip through her body.

“Well, never seen a female human orgasm before. Like it, do you?”

“Need it to fuck me,” she murmured, lying back on the mattress, her legs spread high and wide, as the varren continued to lap at her.

“You’ll need to turn around… um, once you’re done, I guess.”

“Just a couple more,” she breathed. He didn’t have to wait long. It had been so long since she’d last had a dog at her pussy, and the fact it was now a varren, the next orgasm was just as powerful, and the one after that arrived after a few seconds. She would have loved to keep going, but there was a reason she was there. To be mounted and fucked by the varren.

“Okay, so varren are sort of like your Earth dogs. When it cums, it’ll knot, but will simply push you into the ground, still trying to pump into you before it goes soft. I warn you that varren can rut continuously… but I have a feeling you’ll like that. I’ll just get him in position and then he’s all yours.” He told her a few command words and gestures before she rolled onto her stomach and lifted her arse. The krogan leered with a grin but got the varren into position behind her.

Varren had big cocks. Larger than any of her dogs. Max the Second had been thick and maybe seven, eight inches long. This varren must have been at least ten inches. Considering it was a bigger animal than a dog, the fact it had a bigger cock wasn’t all that surprising. She looked back as the varren eagerly pawed her back, feeling its claws slightly dig into her skin. “Go on, boy. Slide that big cock into my pussy,” she exclaimed, “I won’t have to be quiet this time.”

The krogan waited until the varren had its cock inside her before he disappeared. Once she had privacy, she urged the varren on to fuck her, using the simple command of ‘rut’. It was soon thrusting into her hard and fast. She came so hard, so quickly, she almost passed out, staying coherent enough to remain in position.

It was the most depraved thing she’d done in her life so far, being fucked by what was a wild animal. But she also wished she was filming it, so she could watch it back later on the ship, sliding a moulded dildo of Max’s cock inside her. But the feeling of the varren cock pumping her was something else entirely, something she knew was going to get addictive very quickly.

“Keep fucking me, boy!” she exclaimed, pleased she no longer had to keep her moans and words quiet. The varren was the best fuck she’d ever had, that was for sure, his thick cock spreading her nice and wide, and she already felt the anticipation of his orgasm building.

When the varren was close to approaching orgasm, it started to growl, feeling it push her into the mattress, it’s thrusts getting wild and faster. She moaned loudly, feeling another orgasm approaching, the varren panting madly as it got closer and closer.

“Fill my pussy, boy!” she cried. And that’s what the varren did a few seconds later, feeling the varren bury its cock inside her, throb after throb of its cock as she felt him fill her completely with its hot cum. Her own orgasm ripped through her body, squeezing his cock at the same time, making the varren growl, as its paws dug into her upper back to keep her in place. She couldn’t say anything, so managed to move a hand to gently rub its paw.

Knotted as it was, the varren remained inside her, but she didn’t feel it soften… Within ten minutes, it started fucking her again. “Yes, boy. Own my pussy!” she cried.

It was the best sex of her life. Definitely the best few hours of her life. By the time the varren came a fifth time inside her, it must have been fucking her for at least two to three hours, and she would happily admit to willingly being its bitch after that, completely and utterly submissive to its cock. After the fifth time it came inside her, it pulled out once it was unknotted, trotting away to lie on the ground on its side, clearly exhausted.

Shepard remained in position for a few minutes, feeling its cum leak out of her pussy, furiously rubbing her clit to one final orgasm. Once that arrived and passed, she turned onto her back, lowering her fingers into her pussy, scooping up some of the varren cum and sliding it into her mouth. It wasn’t a particularly pleasant taste, but then again, neither had the dogs back of the farm, nor Max the Second. It had taken some getting used to.

Satisfied for the time being, she stood up with rather shaky legs and dressed, giving the varren a scratch behind the ear, watching its tail wag happily. “Might have to return for another good fuck, boy,” she whispered, “In fact, I think I will.”

Heading outside, she passed by the handler, thanking him for a good time. “How’s the varren?” he asked.

“Oh, I think he’s just as satisfied as I am. Can I ask a question?”

“Sure.”

“I’d love to suck his cock next time. Is that possible?”

The krogan roared with laughter. “You are a strange one, human. Tell you what, I’ll keep the varren separate. You visit often enough, it’ll get used to you. Shit, visit often enough, it will turn docile around you. They’re smarter than people realise.”

“I think I’ll do just that.”

Thanking Wrex profusely when returning to his throne room, he shook his head, chuckling away. “Going to visit often, Shepard?”

“I’ll certainly try, that’s for damned sure. I might have one or two more requests too.”

The Collectors were nothing but a distraction compared to what she really wanted to do. At least having a krogan on board was an excuse to return to Tuchanka. She also had a couple of favours to do that necessitated a visit. Each time she returned, she would return to the handler, and within a few minutes, her varren would be returned to her. Within three visits, he recognised her and no longer required the lead, happily running up to her, tail wagging, humping her leg in excitement.

Sucking its cock for the first time was different. It again required being on her hands and knees, the varren mounting her, and trained enough to allow her mouth to swallow its cock. Only when getting excited did it start to thrust, but Shepard could deep throat with the best of them, and when she felt its hot cum flood down her throat, she nearly orgasmed from that fact alone.

The first few times involved the varren only fucking her like she was its bitch, and while she loved submitting to the varren in such a manner, she did wonder if it would understand fucking her if she lay on her back. It was the fifth visit where she attempted it, having the varren pull out, and it was ready to just walk away, when she commanded it to return, spreading her legs nice and wide, pointing back to her pussy. She need to sit up and help it, placing a paw to either side of her body before reaching down to guide its cock.

The varren understood what she wanted, and was soon fucking her just as hard as ever. It allowed her to at least scratch its head as it fucked her, its tongue hanging loose as always, panting happily as its thick cock pumped into her pussy. When she wrapped her legs around it, leaving them loose so he didn’t stop, it made its cock feel even deeper inside her pussy. So turned on, she started to lick its tongue, the varren starting to lick her face, eventually allowing it to lick her mouth, using her tongue to lick his. Despite the fact she was being fucked by it, that seemed to be the most depraved act of all.

It was perhaps the last visit before heading through the Omega Four that she turned it up a notch. “I want two,” she told Wrex.

“Done.” She raised her eyebrows in surprise. “I’ve been expecting it. Jaro thinks you should just take the damned varren. It whimpers whenever you leave. Never thought a varren would feel depression.”

“I’d love to but… I’m fairly sure Max knows I’m being fucked by a varren anyway.”

“You dog?”

“I got him back,” she stated with a smile.

“So you’ve got a dog and a varren fucking you?”

“I’d love them to fuck me together, but I think they’d fight.”

“Introducing a second varren will make your regular one feel territorial. They’ll fuck you but… it’ll be rougher than normal.”

“Will they fuck my arse?”

Wrex roared with laughter. “Yes, they’re cocks are obviously naturally lubed up, so all you need to do is lube your arse.” She pulled a bottle out of her small pack, earning more laughter. “Well, seems like you’re prepared, at least. Okay, head to your normal room. I’ll make the arrangements.”

Her regular varren, which she simply called Beast, was overjoyed to see her as always, getting down onto one knee as it covered her face with its rough tongue, making her laugh. The krogan handler explained the second varren was kept in the same large cage as her regular, as it had always been the most docile. It would understand the same commands as Beast, so he simply handed her the leash and left her to it.

“I’ll call you Beauty,” she told the second one, “So I’m fucked by Beauty and the Beast.” She laughed away at her own joke, stripping off eagerly, ready to be fucked hard. She got down on all fours, taking out the lube and applying some to her arse. She’d prepared herself already, this was just a top up.

Beauty appeared to be trained already at what she wanted, eager to mount her. It took some coaxing to get it on its back, but once it was and she’d was scratching its belly, getting its cock nice and hard didn’t take long. “Well, another impressive cock. Beast has some competition, it seems.”

Straddling the varren, she wasn’t worried about squashing it, as the animal was heavier than she was. Feeling its cock slide inside her pussy, she moaned loudly as the varren just panted happily, trying to thrust up into her, but she spoke gently, making sure it relaxed. Resting on her hands leaning forward, she gestured for Beast to join her as well. He mounted her happily, his cock looking for her pussy. She had to reach back and guide his cock towards her arsehole. “You’re getting a special treat, boy,” she murmured, “You get to fuck my arse all day.”

He wasn’t gentle sliding it in, of course, making her grunt as he forced his cock inside, but soon all ten inches were buried in her arse. She could barely get comfortable before Beast was fucking her hard, and she had to start moving to ensure Beauty below her was getting just as much satisfaction. Feeling the hot breath of Beast above her was a turn on, eventually focusing her down so she was relaxing on the other varren.

Being fucked by two varren was such a turn on, she opened her omni-tool. “Wrex?”

“ _Yes, Shepard?”_

“Send someone in to film it.”

She was expecting questions. Instead, all he said was, “ _On it._ ”

A few minutes later, a couple of krogan entered to film her being fucked the two varren. Overcome as she was, enjoying what felt like endless orgasms, the krogan seemed amused as they filmed the two varren fuck the small human woman. Beast must have left three loads inside her arse before she needed to move, though only enough that she could swallow Beauty’s cock, Beast sliding back inside her arse to keep fucking her.

“Is this for private viewing?” one krogan asked.

“For the moment. Might release it later,” she only half-joked.

“Heard stories about the human woman and her varren. Always thought it was rumour,” the other krogan stated.

She didn’t bother replying, focusing on making Beauty cum in her mouth instead, which the varren did within a couple of minutes. Beast was a machine, his cock relentless in its pounding of her tight arsehole, and she knew going forward, she was going to add anal to the list of thing she’d do. Smiling to herself, she knew that Max would enjoy fucking her arse too.

The krogan eventually disappeared, though Wrex found her hours later, half asleep with a varren lying either side of her, cum continually to leak out of her pussy and arse. He rumbled with laughter upon seeing her. “Can I see the film?” She nodded, hearing him chuckle as he started to watch. “Got to admit, Shepard, it’s kinda hot. You’re really enjoying yourself.”

“I love being their bitch,” she murmured.

“I can see that.” He sighed and wandered over. “You know regular society will never accept it.” She nodded in understanding. “I can give you some advice though.”

“Sure.”

“When this is all over, you take your dog, you take these varren, perhaps take one or two more dogs if you want a real pack, and you disappear, living the life you want. I can see how happy you are, Shepard. As I said, I don’t understand, but, well, these varren are clearly as happy as you are.”

“Max loves me too.” She paused and whispered, “So did my boys on the farm.”

Saying goodbye to the varren proved surprisingly difficult for her, considering what loomed on the horizon. Beast definitely sensed her mood, nuzzling into her neck as she hugged him. “I’ll see you soon, boy,” she whispered.

She didn’t feel embarrassed wiping her cheeks as she walked out.

Back on the ship later, heading straight to her cabin, Max was happy to greet her as always. Though she was exhausted after being fucked by two varren for hours, Max always got to fuck her each night before they slept. Stripping naked, she sat back on the couch, spreading her legs as Max immediately had his nose between her legs. When he growled, she couldn’t help chuckle. “Guess you can smell all that varren cum, eh? Okay, I’ll shower first, then you can fuck me.” She leaned forward, scratching between his ear. “Tonight, Max, I want that doggy cock of yours in my arse too.”

He might not have exactly understood, but once she was showered and lubed ready again, and once she had managed to get his cock inside her arse, there was no doubting the fact he enjoyed it just as much as her pussy, and enjoyed it just as much as Beast had back on Tuchanka.

“Hmmm. I might need to get another dog though,” she murmured to herself that night as Max slept peacefully beside her. “In fact, I might need a few. Do what Wrex said. Become the pack bitch. God, the idea of a pack of dogs and varren just owning me…”

The thought made her laugh out loud, Max waking for a moment before he rested his head on her chest, giving it a scratch before she fell to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you enjoyed this. Suggestions welcome, though I don't write very often. I've had these on my computer for quite a while before I felt confident uploading.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, you may also enjoy my first work, 'Dogmeat's Bitch'.


End file.
